


Prison Blues

by SapphireNEmerald



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Gen, John's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNEmerald/pseuds/SapphireNEmerald
Summary: John is caught by the police and it's all Dean's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be gentle. Tell me if you want another chapter and I will write it.

‘Son of a bitch,’ thought John within the confines of his own mind. He should have known this was going to happen. He could run from the law only for so long. He was already a wanted man in several states. 

‘Fuckin’ cops. They should be thanking me for killing monsters that will eat their wives and kids. Hell! They should be worshipping me for doing their damn jobs for them. Instead they have locked me up in this stupid cell.’ He would have called Bobby to bail him out, except the last time he was at Bobby’s he threw a beer bottle at his head. He couldn’t call Ellen either. She took Sam away from him the last time he went to her because apparently he isn’t fit to take care of his four and eight year old kids. John is fuming just thinking about that woman. She tried to take Dean away too but he absconded with Dean in the middle of the night.

‘At least I don’t have to worry about Sam’ thought John. He peaked in between the bars to see Dean sitting on the chair beside a cop’s desk. He looked so small in that gigantic chair with his hunched appearance and bruised face and arms. Dean was looking around the police station as if it was some sort of fucking exhibition center. Does Dean even know what was at stake here? If John goes to prison, Dean will end homeless. A fresh wave of anger courses through John. Now he remembers, everything started with Dean. Bobby was on his case about Dean having bruises from hunting and somehow the argument escalated with John throwing a bottle at his head. Dean had called Ellen because Sammy had a fever and John couldn’t be reached. he was on a fucking hunt, he can’t be on call 24/7. When he got back a week later Ellen had brought his kids to her house and refused to let John take Sammy with him. If Dean had just run a little faster and not fall on his face when the cops started chasing them, them he wouldn’t be in this goddamn jail cell. Somehow he had alienated every friend he had and now he was alone in this jail cell potentially facing time.

Bobby would probably help him if he called, it’s the least the man could do after everything John had done for him but John had his pride. He wasn’t about to go begging for help like an injured dog. John worked himself into seeing red. If it weren’t for Dean, he wouldn’t be so alone. He tried to teach that boy to be a MAN but somehow he doesn’t learn. Always whimpering, crying and complaining to everyone. He doesn’t just do what he was told to do and goes causing trouble at every turn. ‘I just have to increase his training and teach him a harsher lesson’ decided John. Instead of starting training everyday at 5 am, Dean would start at 4 am. And John would increase his chores and responsibilities. If Dean fails, instead of 10 switches, he would receive 20 for each infraction. ‘I hope this will teach him to be a man and not go running to Bobby or Ellen for everything.’ John felt very satisfied with this course of action. It gave him a sense of control in a situation that was entirely out of control. Now only if he could find a way out of being prosecuted, then everything will go back to normal.


End file.
